This invention relates generally to a checklist device, and more particularly to a device with gives a visual indication of tasks to be performed and tasks already performed, the invention also relates to a new and novel toggle assembly for use in a checklist device.
Heretofore, many visual reminder devices have been provided for the purpose of reminding persons to perform certain tasks or to perform tasks in a particular sequence or order. An example of one said device can be found in Application Ser. No. 347,797, filed Apr. 4, 1973 now abandoned in favor of Ser. No. 507,042 filed on September 18, 1974. Another device of this type commonly used is a checklist device for large commercial aircraft which enables the pilot and/or co-pilot to go through a sequence of operation to ready the airplane for a takeoff or for shut-down. While many other industries need or could use this type of device, the varied requirements of each has necessitated special construction for each use. The present invention provides a single design that can be adapted to a customer's particular requirements.
For example, a machine shop or plastic molding company may incorporate a multitude of different kinds of machine tools each of which has its own independent set-up procedure. A checklist or data sheet for the particular machine being set up for a particular job is generally prepared, which is used by the machinist or operator for repeat jobs. These set-up sheets or data sheets are often mutilated or destroyed or lost because of the oily and oftentime confused environment in which the machines are used. Another problem with set-up sheets or data sheets for machines is that each time the operator is going to set-up a different machine, he may be required to return the set-up sheet for the previous job worked on and obtain a different set-up sheet for the next job. Also, it is often advantageous for machine shops of this nature to have a set of blue prints relative to the job being performed, so that machinists can refer to these, in checking the dimension of the articles being machined. The present invention provides for storage of a number of such sheets as well as blue prints in a convenient and reliable manner.
Another industry which utilizes reminder devices of one form or another is the shipping or trucking industry. Here dispatchers are required to keep track of a plurality of different items to be loaded or unloaded onto a plurality of different trucks to be delivered to different destinations. This requires the dispatcher to have a checklist to keep track of the multitude of different tasks and the multitude of different trucks being loaded. At present, many trucking docks only have loose sheets of paper secured to a clipboard or the like. Because of the open outdoor character of shipping docks, many times these sheets become lost or misplaced.
Still another industry which requires checklist devices is that of the general manufacturing and processing industries. These industries generally utilize a flow-chart type of checklist which is formed of a large pinboard secured to a wall. A multitude of squares or rectangular areas of formed on the pinboard with tasks to be performed secured to the pinboard in a certain sequence and possibly of a certain color. Tasks already performed are then secured to the pinboard in a different area and possibly of a different color. The disadvantage of the large pinboard type of flow-chart is that it is too large to take from place to place for meetings or other conferences required for keeping track of the various steps in the actual production line. Another disadvantage of the pinboard type of flow-chart is that it cannot be easily changed from one manufacturing process to another, thereby requiring a different pinboard flow-chart for each manufacturing process, in the case of a multitude of manufacturing processes being carried on by the same manufacturer.
In addition to the specific types of industries mentioned above, there are a multitude of other industries which utilize means for keeping track of tasks to be performed and tasks already performed. In each of these industries, there are particular problems encountered when utilizing checklist devices which are presently available, the most common one of which is that they do not provide a simple and efficient means for keeping track of a multitude of different operations each of which has its own multitude or plurality of different tasks to be performed.